TWOL Texas Outtake
by sweetness4683
Summary: The Wonders of Life Outtake. Chapter 13. Jasper's punishment from Jasper's point of view. MA only!


_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Here is a fun outtake from Chapter 13. **

**Texas - Bella's punishment from JPOV.**

_Bella hops on the back and I realize I forgot her helmet; well fuck! What am I worried about I'm a fucking vampire?! I can't make the forty five minute ride back to the house in no time. I tell Bella to hold on tight. She nods her head and pushes her core straight into my ass and tightens her arms laying her hands flat on my body. This is very reminiscent to the first time we rode like this; only this I will get to play out my little fantasies. Bella is managing to distract me from the road; for the past ten minutes she has been moaning and nuzzling her face into my back. I start debating pulling to the side of the road and bending her over the bike. Suddenly she starts wiggling in her seat and I can feel her whole body shift. I slow down trying to figure out what she is doing._

She can try denying it all she wants; she is drunk. She insists she is just buzzed. Her slurring has worsen and she is rubbing against me like a bitch in heat; she is trying to get friction anywhere she can on her body. Now, what is this crazy girl doing?

Bella continues to wiggle in her seat, "Bella what are you doing?" Suddenly and unexpectedly Bella pops her head underneath my arm. All I feel is determination, lust and mischief flowing from this girl; she is going to be the death of herself. It takes her a minute but she somehow manages to bring her body in front of mine, facing my body. I can help but laugh, her emotions are screaming triumph and then lust slams into me again as she pushes her body against mine still searching for the friction that her body desires. "Bella are you fucking crazy? You can get hurt!" She ignores me and I forget what I was yelling about when her core finds my painfully erect dick. She is starting to nibble on my neck and ear and it is taking my whole vampire brain to focus on driving us home. I want to pull over and bury myself deep within her folds. Bella starts trailing the front of my body and rests on my erection and releases the clasp and it helps to release some of the tension in my pants. I can feel her excitement when she sees I'm not wearing any underwear and I swear that she starts to purr; I can hear her licking her lips and her breathing hitches and causes the general to twitch.

"Great minds think a like because I'm not wearing any underwear either." Bella whispers into my neck. Fucking hell! She isn't wearing any underwear; I guess I wasn't paying too much attention to her smell because it is stronger than usual. I tighten my grip on the handlers and speed up. I can't wait to bury myself. I growl when Bella runs a finger over my head spreading the pre cum. I close my eyes reveling in the sensation and realize my mistake and my eyes fly open. Shit! She is going to be the cause of the first vampire crash in history. She hasn't let up on her caresses; she is spreading cum all over the head and continues to spread it down my shaft. I thrust into her hands and she squeezes the shaft and hmm's her appreciation. She tries to scoot her body closer for more friction and thankfully I see the house coming into view. If she didn't love this damn bike so much I wouldn't have bothered to park and turn it off. I would have flown off this bike so fast and be buried in her within seconds. But, she does love this bike and she counts on me to take care of her baby.

I park and start flying into the house and halfway there Bella gasps realizing that we are moving at an extremely fast speed. I throw her on the bed and open the lust gates and allow our desire and passion to flow between us and feed off of each other. I pin her hands above her head with one hand and attack her mouth; my other roams her beautiful body. She has something underneath her clothing and I'm curious; I feel hesitation trickling in from Bella and I start growling. Her eyes are rolling into the back of her head and she opens and closes her mouth as if she is trying to say something. I don't want to stop; I want to conquer what is mine! All her major talk is making me very possessive; when she calls me major all I can think of is: _mine…mine…mine! _

"Stop Jasper! I have to go to the bathroom." I try to gain control of myself as she squirms her way out of my grasp. "Sorry, baby, I drank a lot of shit tonight." She goes to the bathroom and I laugh after hearing her bump into the vanity; not drunk my ass! I don't hear her going to bathroom and I'm suspicious of what she is doing in there. I strip down to my jeans and lay back on the bed waiting for her. Her lust, desire and love are still lingering, but I'm starting to feel doubt, a little fear, and…excitement? This woman is confusing.

As I'm waiting I think back to the bar and what she said about not wanting an open relationship. I'm very please, although; Peter and Char were not happy about this. They really have taken a liking to Bella. When Bella was taking her shot off of Char she looked to me for permission before continuing and that made my heart swell. She wanted to be naughty, but didn't want to cross any lines. The small things like that make me love her that much more. I laugh internally when I start thinking about the Cullens; they would absolutely shit themselves if they saw Bella tonight, especially Edward.

The sound of clothes coming off brings my focus back to the present and Bella starts opening the door. Before she exits she says, "Stay where you are major! You are not allowed of the bed! Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." I reply and her lust is making my whole body ache and I'm having difficulties staying where I am. She stands in the doorway of the bathroom looking at me like she is preparing to devour me. My growls turn animalistic when I see what she is wearing; a pink strapless corset with black stripping, black nylons and the hooks to connect the two pieces of clothing. I start drooling venom when I take in her pussy; I recall her saying she wasn't wearing any underwear tonight and my body tenses with the extreme growl that escapes.

"Major, I think you are under the impression that your punishment is over." This fucking game is going to be the end. I am going to spontaneously combust with the lust pumping through my body. She is so cute; she thinks she's stronger than me; I push all the desire, passion, and lust I am feeling and she sways on her feet from the emotions. I can feel her giving in and I start inching off the bed, "That's cheating major. It's not allowed right now."

How the hell did that not work? She steels herself and I feel pure determination and resolve. Alright, I'll try a different method, "Come to bed and I will make you forget that you were ever mad at me." I coo to her from the bed and she starts shaking her head.

"No. I'm sorry your punishment major. Look in the nightstand." She demands. I start laughing as I pull the handcuffs out of the draw. Clever girl planned this before hand; that's why they were late to the bar; she has been looking forward to this all night. This is absurd; I don't need to wear these. It's not like they will actually hold me; I'll just keep my hands above my head.

"Bella these are not going to hold me back." I finally say.

"I understand that, but I want you to be restrained and you are going to control yourself this way. You wouldn't want to ruin my fun would you?" She asks turning those innocent eyes I love so much. Little vixen; she knows what those eyes do to me. I'll give her credit she's thought this though; I grumbled underneath my breath and cuff myself to the bed.

I rest my hands after cuffing and she immediately starts undressing herself. She stands in the doorway of the bathroom looking at me like she is preparing to devour me. My growls turn animalistic when I see what she is wearing; a pink strapless corset with black stripping, black nylons and the hooks to connect the two pieces of clothing. I start drooling venom when I take in her pussy; I recall her saying she wasn't wearing any underwear tonight and my body tenses with the extreme growl that escapes.

"Do you like my new outfit major? I bought it just for you." She starts running her hands over her breasts and mid-section and just grazing the top of her mound.

"You look magnificent!" I hear the clinking of the cuffs and realize I was trying to move my hands to her body. Very clever, Bella!

"You know that wasn't a very nice thing you did earlier. Using sex to get what you want; it's preposterous." She says feigning shock and disgust and I chuckle at her attempts to sound disgusted, when she is anything but. She liked what I did just as much as I liked doing it.

She climbs on the bed and gives me a good view of Virginia. She is facing away from me and I'm getting a great view of her ass and pussy. God! It's amazing how wet she is; I can see her glistening and I can feel her pulse pounding away. All the blood is rushing to her pussy and I can't wait to taste it. "You smell so fucking good!" I say underneath my breath and she bends over and starts to slowly pull my jeans off. As she bends I get an even better view and it causes some of her juices to flow down her inner thigh. "Bella you are dripping wet!"

"Do you want a taste major?" She asks as she pulls the last of my jeans off. The fucking major makes my dick twitch in anticipation for what she has planned the rest of the night.

"God, yes." She stays facing away from me and backs up until her pussy and ass are right over my face and before she finishes lowering herself, I meet her half way and attack the luscious pussy. She starts moaning her appraisal of my actions and push harder into her. I can't reach her clit, which frustrates me; I want her to give in her game so I can fuck her senseless. I settle for fucking her with my tongue and her moans get louder. She bends further over attempting to hold herself up from my assault; and this new position spreads her cheeks and I can't resist. I start attacking her ass as hard as her pussy; my dick jumps with thoughts of entering her here. Oh dear Bella! You are going to pay for this evening and I will explore this territory. I put a little pressure and she immediately stands up.

"Tsk. Tsk. You are a naughty boy! Does that part of my body excite you major?" She knows me so well and I know she wants it there. Her lust is rises waiting for my response.

"Yes, ma'am." I can't wait to bury myself and conquer all your holes, baby. I don't say this out loud because I'm not sure what she deems punishable, so I keep my mouth shut.

"Are you going to use your ability to get what you want again?" She asks with serious eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." I say with no hesitation and I thrust looking to make contact with any part of her body. My dick is starting to become painful. She shakes her head at me and takes a blindfold from behind her and brings it to my face.

"You are still quite the naughty solider!" She lets her breathe wash over me and venom flows into my mouth, "I guess I still need to teach the major some discipline." If she starts spanking, this game is over. There is only so much a man can take.

She covers my eyes with the blindfold. I can't see anything; a little light, but nothing that has to do with Bella. "When you can behave and follow orders I will take it off. Say goodbye to Virginia." I laugh at her own use of Virginia. "Can you see anything major?"

"No, ma'am." My body is tight and tense waiting for whatever Bella has prepared. I can't believe how tightly wound she has me. I can't believe Bella is into bondage; where the hell did that come from? Our sex is anything but boring; I had no idea that she would be into this. I can't wait, she will be sorry she ever teased me! As she makes her way down my body her breasts occasionally brush against my body and my dick starts twitching and jumping waiting for the release that's coming. Bella starts pumping me and I can't stop the noises that leave my throat. I sigh in relief; this is the most intense experience I've had and it's with a human no less. Bella is amazing! Her hands leave my body and I thrust into the air looking for the contact.

"Would you like to know what I'm doing right now major?"

"YES!" I can hear her hands sweeping across her skin, but I'm not sure what she is actually doing.

"I'm sorry I don't think you have been tortured enough." I hiss when I realize what she's doing; she is currently running my head over her nipples, which is causing both of us to get harder. I'm dying for friction and I start thrusting into her breast. As my thrusting increases so does her lust; my sweet naughty girl; I need to learn just how naughty she is!

She leans her head on my hip and her warm breath is tightening my skin and balls, "That isn't allowed, major! Apparently they didn't teach you about self control in the army." She bites me and there is no controlling the growl that comes from somewhere deep in my throat and her body shivers against me.

Finally! Contact! She starts swirling her tongue around the head collecting the pre cum and hums her appreciation. "I love it when you growl, major!" God, I'm going to die! She is perfect! She says all the right things and I still find it amazes that she loves me. She takes my balls in her mouth and I hiss at the sensation. I want to fuck her mouth, pussy, ass and I want to do it now! "Fuck Bella!" The cuffs start clinking again reminding me to stay in place. "I want to watch you Bella!" Fuck, come on! I need to watch her. Begging was never my style, but here I am, "I'll listen now!" Her lust starts spiking again as I beg and she is enjoying the hell at of this. That makes it worth it! She licks me from the base to the tip before crawling up my body and I swear she is purposely making sure her breasts brush my body.

Her body is flushed, her eyes are shinning with lust and her smell is enough to get me going. Her breasts are hanging out of the corset and her dusty pink nipples are hard aching to be touched. "God you are so beautiful! Darlin' you have to keep your teeth to yourself. When you do that I want to bite you back." I plead with her to make her understand. I can't wait to change her, but I don't want to do it before she is ready.

She sits up and straddles my stomach and removes the corset. "Would it be horrible if you accidentally bite me?" What!? What is she saying? She doesn't want me to change her now does she? We both agreed together that she would go through the transformation and I assumed that when she was ready we would discuss it again. She leans her naked body into mine and we moan at the contact and she kisses the corner of mouth. "Relax major. I don't want to do that yet, but I can't lie. I am looking forward to it." I breathe out my lack of breath and I do relax.

"Bella."

"No more talking out of you major. I don't think I'm quite done with you yet." She sits up and positions herself on my chest. She is flaunting her pussy in front of my face and the aroma fills my senses and I lose myself for a few seconds. She places her feet on either side of my head, "Is this what you want major?" I've lost my ability to speak and I just nod my head and try to reach her to show her I want to help her with anything she wants.

Fucking Christ! She starts masturbating on top of me. She runs a finger the length of her slit, "can you smell me major?" She dips her finger in her entrance and I'm dying to break free from this flimsy cuffs. I can't take my eyes off of her. She starts pumping her fingers in and out and her juices are starting to fall onto my chest. I can feel her body tense and I know she is close to cuming. She goes to work on her clit and spreads her legs further apart giving me an even better view. As her orgasm approaches she starts thrusting into her own hand; she's grinding her ass into my chest as she loses control, "God, I wish you were inside me major! You fill me like no other…ugnh…you…make me…ahh…feel complete."

Fuck this! I can't take it anymore. With a flick of my wrists the cuffs fall to the floor and before her orgasm is finished I'm buried deep inside her. Her moans grow louder as I start plowing into her. I can feel her orgasm prolonging with each thrust, "You are my own piece of heaven Bella. This," I thrust hard to make my point, "is my own piece of heaven. I'll never need to go anywhere."

Her orgasm ended and our moans are mixing with one another. I throw her legs over my shoulder and I slide deeper inside until I hit her cervix. When I hit her cervix I start grinding into her and her moans turn into screaming as her second orgasm takes over, "Fuck Jasper! I'm yours! Always yours!" She screams into the air; pride rolls through me as she drops the major charade. I follow after her orgasm ends. "I love you Jasper!" We sit there enjoying the after flow feel.

"Not that I'm complaining Bella, but what the hell got into you today!" I ask while pulling the hair that is matted to her face. She buries her face in my chest and it baffles me how after that she can be shy. "Oh no you don't! You can't act shy now Bella! Not after that little performance you put on; not only did you act this way, you had it all pre-planned, my little sexpot!"

"I honestly don't know. Char and I were in Victoria's Secret and I had this urge to tease you for what you did earlier. I thought it was fun!" She says as she stretches her body and it wakes up the general.

"Oh, that was fun! I just didn't know where it came from!" Bella starts rocking her hips against me, "Ahhh Bella! You can't possibly keep going! You must be exhausted!" I could go all night. I am looking forward to her change.

"Jasper you are still hard. How can I leave my man unsatisfied? Besides, I'm not that tired." God, this feels so good. I hook my hands under her knee caps and just rest them there as she starts to fuck me. I can feel my dick hit her cervix repeatedly and we both start moaning. I haven't seen this side of her before and it is fucking beautiful! Her legs are squeezing me and her breasts are bouncing with every thrust she makes. I have barely touched her and I need to rectify the situation so I bring my hands to her breasts and start massaging both of them. Pinching and pulling her nipples earns me a deep throaty moan. I start pinching both of her nipples and she explodes, "Fuck…fuck…fuck…" she chanted. She feels so good this way. She looks like a goddess when she rides me. She continues to slowly ride me riding off her high.

I grab her hips and start plowing into her. She immediately starts cuming again and she can no longer hold herself up; she falls onto my chest, "Oh God Jasper…sensitive…" she starts whispering. Her eyes are closed and all these things are turning me on more and I start going faster. After I cum I rest her hips back down and start laughing.

"I'm sorry, darlin', but you can't hang with me. I can go all night long." I thrust again to prove my point because I am already hard. She's between conscious and unconsciousness and she whispers, "We'll see." She falls asleep on my chest with the general still inside her.

She is so stubborn and apparently loves a challenge. I can't complain; I'd love to see her try and go all night with me. A couple hours pass and she starts moaning and I stand at attention; but I manage to calm myself. With the alcohol, bull, and her performance I know she is exhausted.

I need to think of what to do her. I need to drive her wild. I wonder where Char put my Civil War uniform…

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know if I should do another one. I have a very juicy lemon planned, but I don't think it really fits in with the story; so I will be doing another one shot. Please review. Let me know!**


End file.
